


Satu Detik

by revabhipraya



Series: #NulisRandom2018 [2]
Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Canon Universe, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Mia hanya butuh satu detik. #NulisRandom2018





	Satu Detik

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Princess Diaries © Meg Cabot. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **Warning:** Canon.

.

.

.

Mia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan pada ulang tahun kedua puluh satunya. Sejak mengetahui bahwa dia adalah penerus tahta Genovia, Mia tidak pernah merasa kurang akan suatu hal. Semuanya telah cukup bagi Mia sehingga ia tidak tahu harus meminta apalagi.

Oh, ada satu hal: cinta. Mungkin Mia akan mengharapkan itu saja.

Tidak ia sangka hanya dalam satu detik, impiannya terwujud.

Dalam satu detik, pria tak dikenal yang tidak sengaja ia injak kakinya telah berhasil mencuri hati Mia.

Sesederhana itu. Hanya dalam satu detik.

Mereka lalu berdansa. Mia meminta dipanggil dengan nama pendeknya, dan sang pria memperkenalkan diri sebagai Nicholas. Keduanya berdansa selama satu―atau satu setengah―menit sebelum Mia harus berganti pasangan dansa.

Satu detik berpisah dengan Nicholas, Mia menemukan seonggok kekecewaan di dalam hati. Bukan karena pasangan dansanya adalah si pangeran kecil entah-siapa-namanya, tetapi karena ia sadar bahwa ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan bertemu dengan Nicholas lagi.

Sesederhana itu. Hanya dalam satu detik.

Ada pria yang mau merebut tahtanya. Mia marah. Dia sudah bersusah payah mempelajari semua tentang Genovia, mulai dari negaranya hingga budayanya, tentang pemerintahan, tentang bersikap layaknya ratu, semuanya. Bahkan hal-hal yang bertolak belakang dengan kebiasaannya dulu pun ia terpaksa lakukan. Semua itu demi satu hal: Genovia.

Kalau memang ada penerus tahta yang lain, mengapa tidak sejak awal saja orang itu muncul supaya Mia tidak repot-repot belajar menjadi ratu? Mengapa baru sekarang di saat Mia sudah menginginkan posisi itu? Mengapa?

Dalam satu detik, Mia membenci penerus alias perebut tahta misterius yang tidak―belum―ia kenal.

Sesederhana itu. Hanya dalam satu detik.

Penerus alias perebut tahta yang Mia benci sebelum bertemu adalah Nicholas.

Iya, Nicholas yang itu, yang kakinya ia injak pada pesta dansa ulang tahunnya, yang berdansa dengannya selama satu―atau satu setengah―menit, dan sialnya, yang telah berhasil mencuri hatinya.

Dalam satu detik, Mia memutuskan untuk membenci Nicholas karena telah mempermainkan hatinya yang labil.

Sesederhana itu. Hanya dalam satu detik.

Namun, dalam satu detik yang sama, Mia juga memutuskan bahwa sebenci apa pun ia terhadap Nicholas, hatinya tetap berpihak pada sang pria. Karena saat Mia sudah jatuh cinta, ia tidak akan memedulikan latar belakang orang itu.

Dalam satu detik, Mia merasa bodoh.

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
